Cadena de canciones
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: One shots basados en la cancion que sonara a la zar en el reproductor, Advertencia Yaoi/ Slash Vlad x Danny.
1. Come

_**Espero que esto no termine en uno de esas colecciones interminables de oneshots, tratare que sean entre 10 o 20 de a lo mucho 600 palabras o eso intentare, si alguien sabe de un reto que pueda seguir para que no se me salga de las manos esto por favor dígame.**_

 **Come- Namie Amuro**

La presión había sido demasía para Daniel; el joven no había medido por completo lo que significaba decirles a sus padres la verdad acerca del accidente con el portal fantasma, el convertirse en mitad fantasma y en un súper héroe para la ciudad. Pese a que el mismo le había recordado los posibles riesgos y consecuencias de hacerlo, el joven quiso creer más en el amor de su familia que en la amarga opinión del hombre de cabello plateado.

Los Fenton no habían tomado con calma la verdad que su hijo les confeso; lo siguiente que supo fue de una pelea con respecto a querer experimentar en Daniel, bajo la excusa de regresarlo a ser un humano completo (en el fondo él sabía que era más la curiosidad científica, que la preocupación por su hijo.) Posterior a esto el joven había desaparecido. Sin dejar un rastro el cual alguien pudiera seguir, ni en la ciudad ni en la zona fantasma.

 _De eso habían pasado ya cuatro días._

 _Vlad estaba preocupado_

No era usual no saber su paradero que el joven de ya dieciocho años no quería acudir a él por ayuda, no lo espero diciendo "Me equivoque" y pidiendo ayuda aferrado a sus brazos y llorando, pese a que no le molestaría hacerlo si el escenario se presentara; quería ver su cara de arrepentimiento, burlarse de el por todos los años en los que le había restregado en cara que sus padres lo amarían y lo aceptarían sin importar nada; pero también quería poder consolarlo tenerlo en sus brazos y no soltarlo más, decirle que era el único ser en el universo que lo podría amar por lo que era si le daba una oportunidad de ir con él.

Ni el sabía lo que sentía a ciencia cierta por el muchacho ¿Odio de enemigo?, ¿Amor pasional? ¿Una nueva obsesión de veinte años? No lo sabía, al igual que no sabía dónde se encontraba Danny hasta que una niebla cálida salió de su boca.

-Plasmius lo encontré

Skuller estaba en la entrada de su sala, con lo que parecía un gran bloque de hielo a primera vista; pero al verlo de nuevo se dio cuenta que era quien ocupaba sus pensamientos solo momentos anteriores y con los recién llegados un viento gélido inundo la mansión. Tan pronto como su mente lo proceso se dirigió a donde estaba el cazador, para prácticamente arrebatarle al joven héroe de las mecánicas manos.

-¿¡Que mierda paso?!-Exclamo el hombre, sorprendiendo al cazador quien nunca había oído ese tipo de lenguaje en su empleador. Salió de su pequeño shock y respondió.

-Estaba con Reloj, su núcleo esta inestable- de inmediato agrego al ver la cara de sorpresa de Masters- El chico fue con él por ayuda con el núcleo pero Reloj no logro detener el proceso de congelamiento, solo pudo atrasarlo- Vlad seguía con una mirada llena de ira, por lo que el mecha sabia era mejor irse y dejarlo con el problema.

Rápidamente el multimillonario cambio a su forma fantasma aun con el chico congelado en brazos.

-Entiendo, entonces gracias por tus servicios Skuller en cuanto pueda te entregare una nueva modificación, asi que si eres tan amable de irte-ordeno con sus ojos encendidos en ectoenergia rosa.

-Claro- desplego los propulsores en su espalda- por cierto Reloj dijo que tu núcleo puede descongelarlo pero que lo hagas rápido, sino el hielo no se derretirá nunca- menciono para desaparecer por completo; el hibrido mayor quiso golpear al fantasma por omitir esa información, pero ahora debía pensar en Daniel.

Se volvió intangible y con el chico atrapado en hielo en brazos llego al que era su dormitorio en esa gran mansión, no era en general gran cosa en peso del joven, pero el hielo que este generaba se estaba calando atravesó de sus negros guantes quemándolo. Deposito el cuerpo rígido en la gran cama de sabanas satinadas, contemplando por un momento el estado del mismo; los ojos estaban cerrados al igual su boca.

Quito los guantes de sus manos, y canalizo toda su energía atravesó de ellas al tocar hielo, nosintio gran cambio en el estado del mismo

Era posible que Daniel no supiera que tan fuerte era la realmente su núcleo de hielo, se preguntó si realmente podría ser suficiente el calor de su propio núcleo para derretirlo.

Antes de acercarse más, concentro toda su energía en el fuego de su interior, era posible que perdiera el control si se excedía pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. Cambio sus manos por su cuerpo entero y abrazo a la barrera de hielo que recubría al chico, pegándolo a su piel como si su vida entera dependiera de ello; el choque térmico fue violento, pero demostró que el fuego de Vlad era capaz de realizar esa tarea.

El valor se dispersó a lo alto y ancho de la habitación, pero en realidad el proceso era lento y bastante demandante para el hibrido mayor; mas esto no lo detendría. Sus orbes rojos se posaron en el menor, no parecía que reaccionara en lo más mínimo

-Maldita sea Daniel, no puedes dejarte morir porque su familia quiera cambiarte o que no te acepten-susurro contra la capa de hielo-¿¡Crees que no quise que el fuego me consumiera por veinte años?!-Grito, un par de lágrimas salieran de su ojos pero se evaporaron incluso antes de salir del lagrimal- Por veinte años desee a una mujer que nunca me amo ni me amara, y cuando me doy cuenta ya es demasiado tarde para olvidarme de todo y seguir adelante.-susurro –pero te encontré a ti para darme una excusa a alimentar mis odios, tenerte como hijo ya no me importa, yo solo te quiero a mi lado y si sales de esta juro que jamás estarás solo, no te forzare a cambiar tu moral o ser mi aprendiz.-completo a duras penas esto ultimo

Su núcleo dolía como nunca antes, y quizás su corazón también, lo único que quería es que saliera de es ataúd, sin importar como eran sus propios sentimientos respecto al joven o como reaccionaria este si se los confesaba.

-Por favor Daniel regresa, regresa a mi…-Suplico, casi sin energías para mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho más, pero aun así siguió abrazando la prisión gélida- te amo Daniel…

Siguió en esa posición incluso si callo inconsciente en algún punto posterior.

:::::::::::

Las sombras de la noche fueron lentamente esclareció con los rayos del amanecer, el calor en la habitación era insoportable tanto que lo había forzado a despertar. Y tan violento como un golpe de roca recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior; se maldijo a si mismo se había quedado dormido mientras derretía el hielo.

Rápidamente se incorpora para seguir, para su sorpresa al encontrar su cama empapada en agua y al joven en su forma humana sin ningún rastro de hielo pero si empapado; su corazón se aceleró inesperadamente. Se acercó a gatas al cuerpo del menor, ya no emanaba esa corriente fría de la noche anterior, pero aun debía comprobar si la forma humana no estaba resintiendo el frio intenso que causo su parte fantasma.

Puso su oído en el pecho del héroe, y su sonrisa se emergió al oír el suave golpeteo; y la suave respiración que hacia mover al mismo le indico que todo había regresado a su estado normal. La alegría invadió su corazón, y pudo respirar con tranquilidad, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se encontraba el también en su forma humana, con el traje arrugado y empapado de lo que una vez fue el hielo al igual que su cabello que ahora se regaba entre sus hombros y su cara.

De alguna manera su núcleo siguió estabilizo el del otro, aun cuando la fuerza lo abandono. Acaricio la mejilla del joven ahora dormido en la cama, quizás demasiado fuerte puesto que de a poco los ojos azules se abrieron. Danny traro de incorporarse, pero el hombre de pelo plateado lo detuvo gentilmente con una mano sobre su pecho.

-No te apresures pequeño tejón - murmuro, al tiempo que se terminaron de abrir los ojos azules que lo miraron de una manera que; el adulto jamás imagino que alguien llegara a dedicarle con agradecimiento y ternura.

-Preparare otra habitación, esta parece un sauna- se excusó el mayor, tratando de levantarse pero el chico al ver que el hombre intento alejarse, se incorporó tomando la misma mano que lo había detenido.

-Regrese a ti Vlad-dijo quedamente, dándole una sonrisa.

El cambio de habitación debería esperar.

 _ **Lo logre el primero, pese a que no fuero solo 600 palabras me agrado como fue el resultado final; espero que no se leyera muy fuera de la personalidad de ambos pero la canción es muy dulce y romántica en general.**_


	2. Sally song

_**Ahora si siento que fue algo OC de mi parte escribir las ideas de Danny de esta manera pero seamos honestos, un poco de ironía en cuanto a que Vlad sea el villano de una serie no es nada lejano a la realidad.**_

 **Sally song-The nightmare before Christmas Amy Lee version**

Cerro de golpe su ventana, y regreso de nuevo al pequeño escritorio donde había dejado el ensayo; debía seguir con la tarea que había _pospuesto_ durante todo el verano que aunque realmente no fuera demasiada, era del último curso de literatura por lo que no era para el joven una tarea simple. Tembló un poco en su silla, el otoño llevaba con sigo los primeros vientos gélidos de la temporada, conjunto al cambio en el color de las hojas, y el inminente regreso a la escuela preparatoria. Se apegó más a la manta que lo envolvía de manera descuidada, la temperatura era baja pero, con un núcleo de hielo los otoños se podían convertir rápidamente en inviernos.

Su núcleo, simplemente no cooperaba con el mismo. Necesitaba tranquilizarlo y aumentar un poco más la temperatura de su cuerpo; había sido lo mismo desde que consiguió sus poderes hace cuatro años, aunque esperaba que en ese año no fuera tan intenso el frio de su núcleo. Después de todo había pasado casi todo el verano con Congelación, entrenándose para controlar más su naturaleza fantasmal y sus poderes de hielo.

De ese verano podría decir demasiadas cosas interesantes; su entrenamiento casi intensivo con los Yetis, que Sam y Tucker comenzaran a salir después de pasar bastante tiempo juntos defendiendo a la ciudad mientras él no estaba disponible, luego la despedida de Jazz cuando llego el momento de que ella fuera a la universidad. Sonrió un poco al recordar todos esos momentos emotivos, y más al sentir como su temperatura se regulaba con esos pensamientos.

Pero al recordar un nombre en específico, la temperatura descendió y pudo percibir un pequeño tirón que la acompañaba. Eso se estaba volviendo costumbre desde hace un par de semanas, y solo ocurría cuando su mente divagaba en su multimillonario enemigo jurado; quien al parecer había desaparecido todo el verano, nunca era bueno cuando no tenía noticias de él. Por lo que recordaba la última vez trato de conquistar la línea temporal con el infi mapa y la vez anterior a esa casi provoco que la ciudad fuera destruida por Pariah.

Vlad era un demente, un genio del mal solo comparado con los de algunas series animadas y películas de espías que solía ver (y seguía viendo) y justo en ese momento parecía como si fuera el inicio de otro arco argumental previo a una pelea épica. Y aun asi no podía dejar de preocuparse por el y menos ahora con esa sensación congelante que lo invadía desde su núcleo, era casi como si de una corazonada se tratara, advirtiendo de algo estuviera a punto de pasar. Pero pese a que su sentido fantasma no se había activado en un par de días, era la sensación más similar con la que podría comparar.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta en las hojas destinadas a su ensayo, ya se encontraban las iniciales del multimillonario. Furiosamente dibujo varios círculos en sima de las letras como si quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta que alguna vez habían sido escritas por él. Su pecho se sintió aún más frio de lo que había sentido antes, por alguna razón el pensar en Vlad lo desestabilizaba, sin importar cuanto entrenara o cuanto meditara para controlarlo.

" _No puedes evitar estar conectado con Vlad"_

Las palabras de Congelación resonaron en su mente, la simple respuesta que le había dado el líder de los yetis la última vez que un sentimiento como _ese_ había alterado su núcleo; solo explico brevemente que quizás sus almas estaban sincronizadas debido a que ambos eran una especie totalmente única entre los universos conectados por sus poderes.

El yeti no explico mucho más esa ocasión, pero sabía que tendría que hablar del tema con el otra vez o en su defecto con Reloj.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si el hibrido mayor, sentiría presentimientos de la mismas manera que él; si acaso el sabia mejor de la conexión de la que Congelación hablaba. Si acaso el tenía la misma preocupación por el de manera instintiva.

Su vista abandono el cuaderno para ir de al techo, la misión de avanzar un poco en lo que restaba de ese maldito ensayo había fracaso miserablemente otra vez. Su mano dejo el lápiz en el escritorio para luego subir a altura del pecho, tocando levemente el centro del mismo. Quería pensar que el hombre mayor no iba a hacer alguna otra locura, pero sabía que algo pasaría

El viento volvió a rugir afuera, algunas hojas cecas golpearon el cristal de su ventana; haciendo que volteara instintivamente al ruido. A este ritmo el invierno llegaría antes ese año, cerró los ojos quería tranquilizarse y descansar un momento, pero un ruido mayor hizo que regresara la vista a la ventana, algo más grande se había estrellado contra de esta.

Levito rápidamente al lado de la ventana, ahora una grieta surcaba el cristal de la misma; tubo cuidado en abrirla, y justo en la pequeña cornisa se encontraba una paloma o el cuerpo de una. La observo detalladamente, de un blanco reluciente con el cuello roto tras el impacto, un blanco casi pateado que le recordaba a cierto hombre.

El pánico repentino se apodero de su corazón, al tiempo que tomaba al pobre animal entre sus manos. En definitiva algo iba a pasar, una tragedia estaba a punto de ocurrir.

 _ **Espero que lo disfrutaran, realmente no quería incluir mucho romance aquí así que hasta la siguiente.**_


	3. Bang bang

_**No sé cuándo puse el reproductor hoy no recordaba que tenía la versión original de esta canción; estuve tentada a escribir con una de las canciones que han puesto mi adorables vecinos. Aunque nunca volveré a escuchar Hombres g de la misma manera.**_

 _ **Aclaración:**_

Narración en el presente _  
Recuerdos_

 **Bang bang -Nancy Sinatra**

-No esperen, no es lo que piensan- exclamo Vlad, haciendo presión en la herida del torso el ultimo disparo había acertado.

-No caeremos en sus trucos fantasma, ¡estabas tratando de robar nuestras cosas otra vez!- Grito enojada la mujer en el mono azul, empuñando la pistola, por un momento se cubrió a si mismo con su brazo disponible; en menos de un instante el fantasma de pelo blanco y ojos verdes se interpuso entre la cazadora y el hibrido herido.

-Ma…-no pudo terminar esa la palabra, el impacto fue inmediato justo en el centro de su pecho no lo suficientemente cercano al corazón humano pero si en el punto exacto donde su núcleo estaba. Por un par de segundos sus ojos verde fluorescente no apartaron la vista de su madre quien, aún tenía el ectoarma apuntándole, sin creer la escena sin querer creerla.

Maddy le disparo a su hijo.

Danny trastabillo un momento convirtiéndose en su mitad humana, el ectoplasma y la sangre comenzaron a fluir de la herida. Los ojos anonadados de sus padres. Vlad contuvo la respiración, era como si todo se congelaba al momento que el joven héroe caía de espaldas muy cerca de donde el hibrido mayor estaba, quien entre sus propias heridas se las arregló para tomar al joven entre sus brazos.

-Daniel-susurro posando los ojos rojos en los azul claro que soltaban pequeñas lágrimas. Los fluidos que emanaban de la zona de impacto comenzaron a manchar el traje blanco del mayor; no pensó ni en sus más malvados planes que héroe terminara de esa manera. Las palabras entrecortadas del joven lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Hu..ye-

No les dio tiempo a sus antiguos amigos de acercarse lo sufriente para ver al chico entre sus brazos; aprovecho que estos bajaran las armas y con Danny al borde de la inconcina se aventuró al portal Fenton. Cruzo lo más rápido que sus poderes le permitían la dimensión pese a las propias heridas, no debía perder más tiempo Daniel necesitaba atención inmediata.

Finalmente logro entrar a su propio portal, y coloco al héroe en la mesa de experimentos y sin darse cuenta ya tenía todo el equipo que necesitaba alrededor del joven de diecinueve; electrocardiograma, unidades de plasma y sangre torpemente conectadas al brazo palido.

 _-"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Pero te gustaba mi mamá"-_ _no había sido parte del plan que se enamorara de el en verdad, ni mucho menos que terminara su obsesión con la mujer de ojos morados tan súbitamente. Pero su corazón por primera vez en años se sentía enamorado, emocionado con solo ver al joven de cabello negro._

Trato de suturar la delicadas venas por las cuales estaba conformado el núcleo de hielo, una luz azul fría como la naturaleza del mismo daba sombra a los movimientos de sus manos; el tejido estaba demasiado dañado para poder hacer mucho; por un momento incluso contemplo la idea de arrancarse el mismo el núcleo para dárselo al chico pero sabía que no funcionaría por las naturalezas opuestas de los mismos.

El ectoplasma de la bolsa se estaba acabando, volvió la vista a la tarea de reparar el núcleo y otro recuerdo lo invadió.

 _-"Te daré una oportunidad"-_ cuando por fin le concedió una cita, pese al pasado en común que ambos híbridos tenían. No recordaba cada detalle con exactitud pero la sonrisa que le había robado a Daniel seca del final de su cita estaba grabada en su memoria.

 _-"Quizás también me gustas"- fue una sorpresa cuando al fin de esa misma salida, el joven le había plantado un beso antes de desaparecer._

El corazón humano trataba de soporta la pérdida de sangre, pero no era suficiente su ritmo estaba aumentando drásticamente, tendría un ataque en cualquier momento. Busco otra unidad de sangre y la coloco velozmente.

-Maldita sea, Danny solo resiste un poco más ya casi esta

" _Viviré con tigo, cuando inicie la universidad"- dijo terminando de abotonar la camisa azul marino; el hibrido mayor seguía en la cama de sábanas blancas, enseguida se incorporó al escuchar lo que el más joven acababa de decir._

 _Eso era dar otro paso en la relación, por primera vez en su larga vida tendría un compañero viviendo con él; solo un par de meses._

El monitor dejo de sonar arrítmicamente, para pasar a un tono sin interrupción. Miro a Danny, su mecho ya no se movía y el núcleo que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de salvar comenzó a apagar su luz helada.

La fuerza abandono sus piernas, sintiendo como su propio núcleo comenzaba a quemar su pecho; los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente; todos aquellos momentos en los que su vida había vuelto a tener sentido, la esperanza de forjar más junto al otro hibrido. Sus lágrimas escaparon, no solo la forma humana de Danny estaba muriendo, su forma fantasma moría, y no había nada más que hacer.

Danny murió por salvarlo.

 _ **Demonios escribí esto demasiado rápido, últimamente he sentido como mi depresión está haciendo estragos con todo pero por lo menos este one shot ha sido bellamente triste.**_


	4. The night

**The night-Voltaire**

Las luces del salón eran tenues, el gris azulado combinaba perfectamente con las mesas en tela negra y la platería sobre de ellas. No entendía porque Vlad le insistió tanto asistir a esa fiesta de disfraces, Halloween era la época en la que más fantasmas salían de la zona fantasma a tratar de arreglar asuntos pendientes y Amyty Park era para variar uno de los puntos calientes en actividad paranormal.

Confiaba que Sam, Tucker y su familia fueran suficientes como para que la ciudad siguiera en pie cuando regresara. La fiesta no iniciaba y ya necesitaba quitarse ese disfraz, odiaba los trajes sin importar la variante que era y, este en especial tenía una dosis propia de desprecio por parte del joven fantasma.

Era igual al vestuario de las obras escolares que dirigía Lancer; el conjunto de tres piezas era de terciopelo negro, camisa blanca con mangas langas y terminado en algunos volantes abierta en los primeros botones, se había negado a utilizar la corbata (pese a las amenazas de su pareja) y una estorbosa capa que le recordaba a Plasmius.

Su sentido fantasma se activó, suspiro pesadamente sabía lo que seguía a continuación. Una copa de vino le fue ofrecida por una figura conocida; internamente rio ante la ironía en el traje del mayor. No era fan de los vampiros pero en su forma fantasma Vlad ya daba la impresión de ser un tipo de vampiro al estilo Drácula, pero verlo ataviado con el atuendo típico de esa especie le valía una sonrisa.

-¿Sigues amargado pequeño tejón?-dijo divertido, arqueando un poco la ceja enmarcando la

-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no tienes proyectos y una ciudad que proteger

-Si estuvieras en la universidad de Wisconsin te podría ayudar con los deberes querido, y ser el chico bueno también es tu decisión-respondió mientras colocaba un antifaz en la cara de su pareja, y plantaba un ligero beso en la nariz; hubieran seguido con su discusión cuando la niebla salió de la boca del menor. El héroe volteo, viendo como los primeros invitados del multimillonario eran el cazador de la zona fantasma y la pareja de este; tras de ellos otros fantasmas conocidos para él y otros no tanto

Volteo de inmediato encarando al que estaba en el traje de vampiro, quien le dio un sorbo a la copa.

-Vlad… ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto bastante

-Daniel, no solo existe la tregua de navidad - murmuro con el tono pedante que lo caracterizaba, mientras que el más clavo sus ojos cielo en los azul marino.

-No puede ser… pero ¿cómo? Y ¿porque aquí?

Algo cansado con las preguntas de su joven pareja, tomo todo el contenido de su copa y rápidamente de la que le había dado a su acompañante, después hiso una señal a los músicos quienes ya listos comenzaron con la melodía.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas- dio por respuesta, para tomar al otro hibrido por los costados de la capa aterciopelada -¿Bailamos?

-Está bien-suspiro rindiéndose, dejándose llevar por el hombre mayor.


	5. Ong ong

_**Saben, esta canción es especial para mí y para K. Ambos pudimos escucharla en el concierto de 2015 en México, después que yo desistiera de ir a robarme a Damon y que K me abrazara para evitar que nos golpearan los de seguridad.**_

 **Ong ong- Blur**

Repaso por quinta vez el plan; era simple solo debía de encontrar Daniel y decirle las cosas tan claras como pudiera. Sin sonar pomposo, no podía creer que alguien de veintitrés años, recién graduado en astrofísica y con un puesto prometedor en la NASA fuera así de despistado.

¿Enserio era tan difícil hacerlo entender que quería estar con él?

Sacudió la cabeza tratado de que la frustración no saliera a flote; tal cual lo que le había pasado a Samanta le estaba sucediendo ahora a él; es que ¿cuantos presentes debería de hacerle al más joven para que entendiera que estaba iniciando el cortejo? La pequeña donación para la universidad, el dejarle utilizar una de sus propiedades cercanas a las instalaciones del campus de Cabo cañaveral para que le fuera más simple desplazarse (aunado al portal fantasma que esta poseía) gasta incluso había dejado en paz a Jack por todo el asunto del accidente.

Por un momento sintió algo de compasión por la ex-novia del chico y los tres años que tardó en hacer que el hibrido más joven se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero él no invertiría más tiempo en ello, ya eran cuatro años a fin de cuentas en los que había iniciados con el intento de acercarse Daniel; y en definitiva no se estaba haciendo joven con el paso del tiempo.

Las palabras que usaría las había recitado unas veinte veces por lo menos, no balbucearía torpemente como el adolecente que fue; debía actuar como el hombre de negocios multimillonario que es. Explicar sus sentimientos para que alguien tan despistado como Daniel los entendiera y que si es que un dios existía y, se encontraba viendo el desarrollo de toda su situación le ayudara para que fuera aceptado.

Todo estaba muy claro para su cabeza, cruzo el portal y atravesando la zona fantasma llego al punto que deseaba; entrando en la biblioteca de esa propiedad con pasos seguros. No quería que las cosas se mal interpretaran, o que resultara un desastre colosal como lo fueron todos sus planes malignos en el pasado.

Examino el salón que estaba atravesando, se encontraba en buenas condiciones más de lo que esperaba de un universitario si era sincero, habría seguido su camino de no ser porque por encima de una de las mesas decorativas donde claramente recordaba que había un jarrón; en su lugar un singular marco de fotografías giratorio, en forma de rueda de la fortuna se encontraba. Desvió su curso para analizar el interesante objeto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que en cada marco pequeño se encontraban fotografías de los amigos del joven héroe.

Una de los tres chicos en la edad que los había conocido, en la hamburguesa apestosa; otra de Samanta (la cual lo hiso sentir un tanto molesto) para pasar a otra en el reverso con el mejor amigo de Daniel; después una reducción de la graduación de Casper High la cual, el mismo tuvo el honor de dirigir por ser en esa época el alcalde de la ciudad; recordaba claramente que esos tres tenían los ojos en el por si planeaba hacer algo.

Les tomo bastante tiempo ver que no era una amenaza, volteo el pequeño marco ahora seguían las fotografías de la familia Fenton. En efecto era doloroso pensar en cómo por tanto años intento apoderarse de algo que nunca le había sido destinado en primer lugar; vio el reverso de este para toparse con la imagen de Maddy y Jack abrazados en lo que parecía ser una fotografía de bodas. Sería difícil explicar cómo se había dado cuenta que su obsesión era solo eso, por no decir que Reloj le advirtió que no hablara sobre su pequeña visita a la torre y lo que vio en los diversos multiversos. Especialmente del detalle que en cada uno en que su relación con Maddy tuvo otro giro, y terminaban siendo pareja ella siempre se daba cuenta que no era el amor de su vida o ella simplemente se alejaba de el escapando con Jack en cada uno de los casos.

Quizás ese fue el primer paso necesario para darse cuenta de la realidad, y dejar a sus antiguos amigos ser felices con su vida tal como estaba; y en palabras del amo del tiempo darse el mismo la oportunidad de amar verdaderamente.

Su mirada triste continuo con el siguiente panel, ese era de Jazmine con Daniel ambos se veían felices, y notaba que era de las más recientes por el cambio físico de ambos. Ella con el cabello igual de largo pero con los rasgos más definidos como adulta, y unas gafas que recordaba no tendrían más de un año, mientras que Daniel se apreciaba mal alto que su hermana, con los músculos mas definidos que lo que había sido su versión adolecente. Sintió calor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta con que ojos contemplaba la imagen del mitad fantasma más joven, sacudiendo la cabeza para pasar a la siguiente imagen.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, era una fotografía suya que de acuerdo a el no recordaba que alguien la hubiera tomado. Por un momento su núcleo vibro; era el sobre su escritorio viendo algún tipo de papeleo, sin la parte superior de su traje y la corbata suelta. Cambio el panel para encontrar otra de el pero ahora de la ocasión cuando había cortado su cabello y no llevaba las ropas formales de siempre.

El reverso fue lo mismo, pero esta vez de una de las cenas que había tenido con los Fenton donde se podía ver que sonreía junto a Maddy y Jack aunque estuviera un tanto distorsionada. Sus mejillas no podrían estar más rojas para este punto ¿Daniel le había tomado estas fotos? No podría creer que el más joven fuera un experto en capturar momentos así de el; y menos tener el cinismo de ponerlos en un marco.

Solo quedaba un panel más, trago saliva antes de mirarlo pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, lo volteo para estar seguro entontado solo una imagen de su querida gata Maddy. Por un tiempo que no supo contar contemplo de nuevo las últimas imágenes, pensando en los escenarios posibles que las dieran por resultado. No escucho como la puerta principal se abría, ni como el ya no tan adolecente se dirigía al salón.

-Vlad ¿qué haces aquí?-el mencionado volteo para encontrarse la agradable imagen del joven Fenton; aun con las llaves en mano y los libros en el antebrazo contrario. Danny por su parte vio como el mayor es encontraba en frente de su pequeña galería y se sonrojo, por efecto soltado los libros que llevaba.

El multimillonario sonrió ante ese pequeño gesto, ya era el momento correcto para comenzar con su estrategia.

-Danny hay algo que quiero decirte-hablo al momento que se encamino al más joven.

Quizás el también era un tanto despistado

 _ **Por fin lo termine, no se que decir de repente solo me puse a escribir pese a todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, gracias a mis lectores fantasmas que leen mis trabajos estoy viendo si puedo hacer un three shot para navidad (si no muero en una renovación de votos antes) por cierto la ruega de la fortuna es una cosa que quería comprarme asi que la introduje para recordármelo, adenas que tambien aparece en el video musical.**_


	6. Resonance

_**Considerando mi situación actual creo que es bastante bueno el haber escrito, a este ritmo creo que el desafío auto impuesto terminara pronto, si alguien quiere que haga un encargo puede mandar un mensaje**_

 **Resonance-T.M Revolution**

Como todo en esa existencia, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los acontecimientos adecuados ocurrieran y los sucesos se dieran de manera natural. Tal cual como un arroyo que se une a un rio mayor y, a su vez este se una a un gran mar; pero como todo torrente los arroyos llegaban ocasionalmente a desviar su curso por bloqueos, y él era el encargado de que el flujo volvaria a su cauce.

Así había funcionado por más tiempo del cual podría tener un nombre cuantitativo, una tarea por demás larga y sin un fin muy claro. Pero sabía que era una de las tareas que el mismo universo necesitaba para que fueran cumplidas; Reloj no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había encontrado algo que fuera digno de un seguimiento tan excesivo como lo eran ese par; ya sabía que sería todo un caso tratar con Plasmius después de su accidente, pero cuando Danny se añadió en la ecuación pudo ver claramente como las aguas de la corriente temporal se agitaban.

Solo dos personas en un mundo con millones de habitantes eran lo suficiente para ver las rutas del mundo entero. Y aunque en su mayoría los escenarios eran malos, siempre podría encontrar los puntos bueno de la existencia de los medio fantasma.

Por una parte la destrucción generada por Vlad en su afán de conquistar a la madre del más joven, involucrando a ese en varios problemas, llegando al punto en que sus mitades fantasmas fueran demasiado fuertes fusionadas como para que los observadores temblaran. Otra realidad donde el villano queda desterrado en la oscuridad del espacio, mientras que Danny era un héroe mundial, si bien parecía en apariencia lo más justo para ambas partes las complicaciones de ese futuro eran aún mayores de lo esperadas.

Uno en un coliseo espacial peleando por diez años, maximizando su odio contra todos los que conocía; planeando cuidadosamente la venganza contra la tierra; mientras que el otro comenzando a ceder a una profunda depresión complicada con la ansiedad de que todo el mundo lo viera como un héroe que "tenía la obligación" de protegerlos. Sin importar que apenas pudiera con una ciudad pequeña como lo era Amyty Parck.

El resultado era por mucho desalentador, para ambos de un enfrentamiento asi, y para los habitantes de la tierra también. Solo uno de los muchos escenarios negativos a fin de cuentas; pero uno muy triste para todos.

Esa era otra intervención que debería de hacer llegado el momento, y pensar que con un poco de persuasión ambos podrían entrar en otro de los cursos del tiempo; no debía usar el criterio personal para arreglar ese tipo de asuntos, siempre debería escoger por el mayor beneficio para la zona fantasma y para la línea temporal, pero admitía que tenía una inclinación fuerte por los híbridos fantasma, estando solos en el mundo solo teniéndose a ellos aunque estos ni siquiera lo notaran, y que su tiempo correría de manera diferente a como lo había con el resto de los humanos quizás tendrían un tiempo de vida por mucho mayor a todo lo conocido.

Podía intervenir ayudando a su tregua, pero no podía decirles respecto a la relación que sus almas tenían que eran almas compañeras.

No podía, no debía, pero el realmente quería ayudarlos.

El futuro de ellos juntos era similar a las historias románticas de los cines; odio de enemigos trasformado a una relación de pareja de más de cien años , incluso en algunas sub corrientes se podía ver una familia conformada por los dos, una hija y varios descendientes de la gata de Vlad. Solo si, y solo si ellos llegaban a hacer una tegua y las aguas del tiempo seguirían con su camino, trazando todo lo que el ya había visto, pero eso debía esperar al momento oportuno.

Cuando Danny dudara de ser el héroe que el mundo necesitara para protegerlos de los fantasmas malvados, y Vlad dudara de su objetivo principal durante veinte años y de sus sentimientos con Maddy; en ese momento sus núcleos fantasmas estarían los suficientemente vulnerables como para poder sentir la resonancia que producían los mismos y comprender lo que el guardián ya sabía.

Pero debía esperar a que esas aguas se agitaran para poder intervenir favorablemente, mientras tanto se limitaría a vigilar los movimientos de ambos, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás y ellos mismos se darían cuenta de lo que era evidente para varios.

Ellos se amaban.

 _ **Ok he sobrevivido a parte de una mudanza muy fuerte,y mi depresión esta controlándose lentamente. Todo gracia mis caninos acompañantes. Espero mis queridos lectores fantasmas estén bien donde sea que me lean.**_


	7. Desire

_**En si este fic sera un "What if" en el caso que Vlad regrese a la tierra y tome sus deseos de venganza a otro nivel.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Mención de violencia; No-Con.**_

 **Desire- Meg Myers**

Batallo demasiado en esta ocasión quizás porque la última vez que hiso contacto con él fue hace más de diez años, el cuerpo de aquel chiquillo flacucho y con complejos de héroe cambio bastante durante su ausencia; no era un adolecente ya más y aunque al parecer seguía siendo igual de descuidado en evitar caer en trampas como lo era antes.

Tanto tiempo deseando poder hacerlo sufrir como él lo hiso, evitando sus planes, protegiendo al idiota de su padre de todo, rechazando sus ofertas continuamente, humillándolo en cualquier oportunidad que había sido concedida para fortuna del pelinegro, dejándolo en el espacio y tomando el lugar de salvador de la tierra que él _se merecía,_ fue su plan después de todo.

Quería romperlo, quería herirlo de maneras que no solo imaginaba sino que, había planeado en cada minuto que estuvo en aquel maldito coliseo; matarlo solo sería la cereza en el pastel en esos momentos.

Lo golpeo, suficiente como para sentir las costillas del menor romperse, lo debilito tanto como su propia fuerza llego a ser capaz. Fue tan placentero ver la cara que dio cuando lo vio después de tanto tiempo, los ojos azules abiertos de par en par sin darle crédito a lo que veían, incluso tartamudeo un poco tratando de decir algo pero no le dio el suficiente tiempo. Tanta fue la furia de su ataque que poco le importo que el lugar fuera en medio del laboratorio Phantom, la adrenalina pura corría en su sistema.

Siguio dando unos tantos golpes hasta que sus nudillos tenían no solo la sangre con ectoplasma de Danny, sino un poco de la suya propia. Tanto, tanto, tanto, tiempo que había soñado con esto y ahora que por fin lo estaba habiendo, el deseo de herirlo seguía siendo fuerte; como un hambre que no podría ser saciada tan solo con los golpes; era una que requeriría de _algo_ más para saciarse _algo especial,_ que no había pasado por su cabeza hasta ese momento.

Quizás fue tener al más joven a su merced o que era la catarsis más grande en su vida lo que lo hiso pensar eso; pero fue perfecto, era lo que necesitaba para saciar esa hambre de más de diez años e venganza, y de todo lo anterior que sus progenitores le habían provocado.

 _Tomar el pago por toda una vida de amargura._

Rompió las ropas ensangrentadas del otro hibrido, quien apenas permanecía consiente; la pelea tuvo efectos extraños en su propio cuerpo, la excitación fue suficiente como para bajar sus pantalones con una erección; Daniel quizás ni se había percatado de lo que el haría en breve, apenas y entreabrió los ojos de nuevo cuando separo las piernas del héroe y entro forzadamente dentro del cuerpo menor.

 _Su mente se nublo, era más el placer de saciar un poco ese deseo que el propio del acto; pero el hambre prevalecía._

 _ **N/A: Hola sé que fue corto y algo crudo pero necesitaba escribir algo, cualquier cosa y que fuera auto conclusión para no estar con el pesar de tener abandonado este fic.**_


End file.
